


Crushes and Cheese Sandwiches

by Daxolotl



Series: More Time With You [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxolotl/pseuds/Daxolotl
Summary: Every day with the Doctor is an adventure. Even when they're just trying to get some lunch.





	Crushes and Cheese Sandwiches

"Are you sure you don't need a hand with that?" Ryan asks, as the TARDIS lurches and sparks.

"Nope! I've got it!" the Doctor responds, flipping three levers and lifting one of her legs up on to the TARDIS console to hold down a flashing red button. Yaz tries not to stare at that particular display of flexibility. "She's my TARDIS, I just need to get used to how she flies with the new desktop. Can't rely on you lot to fly it all the time."

"Going somewhere, are we?" Yaz asks, crossing her arms with a smirk on her lips.

The Doctor spins around, panicked, and three more buttons start flashing. "No! Definitely not, love having you aboard! You're all brill, y'know?" She slams a hand down on the buttons in question, fingers splayed to properly reach all of them. "Just…better to be able to fly my own ship, yeah?"

Finally, the rocking of the TARDIS stops. "Oh, thank the Lord," Graham murmurs.

"There we go! Made it." The Doctor releases the buttons and levers, humming happily as nothing lights up. Well. One button lights up. She pushes it. Okay. Now it's better.

"A great pilot you ain't, Doc."

"Oi!" The Doctor and Yaz say, in unison.

The Doctor starts grumbling something, checking monitors and readouts. Her foot finds her custard cream lever idly.

"Why do you call her that, anyway? 'Doc'? You know her name's Doctor, right?" Yaz asks, looking to Graham.

Ryan releases his death-grip on one of the crystals, flexing his fingers. "Uh, technically her name's _The_ Doctor. First name The, last name Doctor."

"You and I both know that isn't—"

"So, where we at, The?"

The Doctor looks up at the trio, custard cream in her mouth, and frowns. "Twelfth century Norway. Know a bloke who makes the best cheese sandwiches here. And don't call me 'The', Ryan."

"Why would I call you The Ryan? That's my name!" Ryan grins, far too pleased with himself.

"Ohhh, funny lad!" The Doctor remarks. "Love a funny lad. Might order the horse cheese sandwich for you. That'd be funny, for the funny lad."

Ryan blanches, and Yaz can't help but feel smug about his look of horror.

"C'mon, son, might be best if we get the food while the Doc plans our next trip." Graham wraps an arm around Ryan's shoulders, guiding him towards the exit. "We'll find your bloke, Doc, back in a jiffy!"

The door closes behind them, and the Doctor immediately slumps against the console.

"You alright, Doctor?" Yaz asks gently, getting to her feet to rest a hand against the woman's back.

"Yeah, Yaz, I'm good. Just…it's been a long time since I've had this many people in the TARDIS. Centuries, really. It's good, I just…think I'm more socially awkward than I used to be. Crowds, you know how it is."

Yaz nods, sympathetic. "Do you need me to give you some space? Some time alone?"

"Nah," The Doctor smiles. "Always relaxed around you. You don't mind letting things be quiet."

The two of them smile at one another, slow and gentle, and Yaz's heart aches for her to close the gap. But she doesn't. She never can. It'd make things weird for them both, and uncomfortable, and she might have to go home. And besides, she's just a junior police officer. Not much to offer a two-thousand-year-old time travelling alien and the most amazing person she's ever met. So it's better this way. Kinder, for both of them.

The Doctor's the first one to break their impromptu staring contest, as usual. She focuses on the monitors again, spinning dials and levers and humming. "Hmm. Where to next then? Oh, that's interesting. That meteor shower isn't meant to be in that system. Or in that century."

Yaz relaxes, leaning back against one of the crystals and letting herself listen to the Doctor ramble away about potential adventures.

"Think I've got a crush," the Doctor says, out of the blue, and Yaz's heart freezes. 

"What?"

"Yeah. Maybe. I dunno." The Doctor shrugs, still focusing on the screen as she talks. "Haven't had one in a while, y'know? Last time I had one I was a long-haired posh bloke. Huge chin."

"…Right." Yaz has learnt to go along with it when the Doctor talks about being other people. She can do that. It's easy, autopilot. Even as her heart shatters in her chest, she can still manage this bit of normality.

There's silence for a few moments. "You're a girl, right, Yaz?" the Doctor asks, suddenly.

"Last I checked, yeah." Humour. Humour was a good distraction, too. She tries to smile, but she's glad the Doctor is focused on the screens – it's probably more of a grimace.

"How do you know when you have a crush?"

Oh, no. Dangerous question. Yaz takes a shaky breath. "...I dunno, really. You just...wanna spend time with them." Time. Right. Her hands move to grip the railing next to her. "You, um, you think they're gorgeous, and brilliant, and you just...wanna tell them about all the exciting things that happen to you, and to share everything good."

"…That sounds nice." The Doctor's looking at her. When did that happen? It doesn't last long, though, and she looks back towards the centre console. "Yeah, definitely think I've got one. Thanks, Yaz, you're a good mate."

A good mate. Right. Of course.

The two fall into silence again, Yaz watching the Doctor work. "…So, where we going next?" she asks, when the silence becomes too heavy for even her to bear.

"After the sandwiches? There's a meteor shower in the wrong century that I want to check out, then I'm thinking mojitos in a 32nd-millennium Moon Spa, maybe a trip back to Sheffield to pop in on your fam and see how the spiders are doing, and I've got a crush on you."

Yaz freezes.

"What?"

"Got a crush. On you. Didn't actually mean to say that part." The Doctor laughs, nervous, turning to face Yaz properly. "Whoops. Never was good at keeping secrets."

Yaz doesn't dare to move. Doesn't dare to breathe. "You've…got a crush…on me?"

"Think so. You said all that stuff about spending time together and thinking they're gorgeous and brilliant and wanting to share all the good parts of my life with them, and it…just made me really want to kiss you. Is that weird? It's probably weird, sorry."

Yaz takes a slow, forceful breath because otherwise she might pass out. "You want to kiss me?"

"…Didn't actually mean to say that part, either. Whoops, again."

Yaz surges forwards, hands knotting in the Doctor's hair as she kisses her. Her lips are chapped, a little, probably from that frost giant they fought last week, and it's messy and haphazard and Yaz bruises her knuckles against a TARDIS lever by accident and it's _perfect_.

She pulls back, breathing hard and staring at the Doctor. "You've got a crush on me?" She still isn't quite past that part.

"…Yep." The Doctor's irises are wide, and she licks her lips, staying in Yaz's personal space. "…Wait. Does this mean you've got a crush on me, too?"

"Yes, you idiot," Yaz says, and kisses her again.


End file.
